powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bond Empowerment
The power to gain strength from bonds of friendship, love, etc. Technique of Bond Manipulation. Variation of Emotion Empowerment. Opposite of Loneliness Empowerment. Not to be confused with Mind Link. Also Called *Adjacency Empowerment *Blood Buddies *Brother Band *Collective *Friendship Empowerment *Kisuna *Nakama Power *Power of Friendship *Power of Love Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by bonds of friendship, love, sibling etc. of oneself and others or by being in the receptical range of their better selves, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able to draw sustenance from the bonds or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Emotion Metabolization *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Variations *Ally Empowerment *Love Empowerment *Loyalty Empowerment *Relationship Empowerment Associations *Bond Manipulation *Companion Allegiance *Emotion Empowerment *Entity Bonding *Eternal Bond *Friendship Embodiment *Magnetic Friendship *Relationship Manipulation *Team Combinations Limitations *Bond Destruction Known Users Known Powers *Power of Three (Charmed) *Three Great Fairy Magics (Fairy Tail) *Wild Card (Persona series) *Parabatai Rune (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) *Zexal (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) *Power of Bonds (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) *Power of Harmony (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) Gallery Episode_122_-_Let's_Join_Hands.PNG|Team Tenrou (Fairy Tail) joins hands as the strength of their bond against Acnologia. Fairy_Sphere_(Anime).jpg|Mavis Vermillion converts Fairy Tail member's bonds and faith into an incredible Magic Power to create the Fairy Sphere. Sora's Power.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) derives much of his power from the strong bonds he has with his loved ones and friends. Comic Bahrag Elemental Powers.png|The Bahrag Queens (Lego Bionicle) command both the Borak Swarms and all of their krana powers, when the two are close to one another they grow in power & strength over time. Ash_Greninja_Lumiose_Conference.png|Ash's Greninja (Pokémon) is able to assume a Mega Evolution-esque form, Ash-Greninja, through its strong bond with its trainer. Undyne (genocide armor).gif|Undyne (Undertale) becomes Undyne the Undying after she connects with all of the monsters in the underground. She describes this as feeling everyone's heart's beating as one, united to defeat you. Mamodo and Bookkeeper.png|As mamodo (Zatch Bell!) grow closer to their partners, they obtain more powerful spells to help them in future battles. Therefore even most evil mamodo are close to their bookkeepers. VF_Rune,_Friendship_-_Parabatai.png|Parabatai rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles) Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Mane Six (My Little Pony Series) Scott Alpha.jpg|Werewolves (Teen Wolf), become "stronger, faster, and better in every way", when they are part of a pack. The more wolves that are in the pack, the stronger they become. Magika volume 14 Power of Bonds.jpg|Kazuki Hayashizaki (Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus) The Nine Wives.png|Touya Mochizuki wives (In Another World with my Smartphone) have gained increased abilities from being loved by the gods. Phantom Theives of Hearts.jpg|Akira Kurusu/Ren Amamiya (Persona 5) awaken the Ultimate Persona of all the Arcanas through his indomitable bonds with his Confidants such as fellow members of the Phantom Theives of Heart. The Straw Hats One Piece.gif|The Straw Hat Pirates (One Piece) The Early of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.JPG|Forged through the bloodest of life and death struggles, The Hi Shin Unit's (Kingdom) bond is unbreakable, it being one of the their strongest and greatest traits... The Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|...growing stronger together after becoming a 5,000-man unit. Ko zen, the Belove Gramps of the Gaku Ka Unit Kingdom.png|Ko Zen, the Adjutant and Left Hand of the Gaku Ka Unit's (Kingdom) bond to his lord, Mou Ten was so unspeakably strong... Ko Zen's Oath 2 Kingdom.png|...that even while on the brink of death, he stood before and injury the Bushin, Hou Ken. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Empowerments Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Affinity Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers